Bumblebee
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: what happens when you mix a very damaged Harry Potter with the kwami of subjection? Follow me on tumbler if you have any question on the story feel free to ask me at ( harry potter wielder of the bee )
1. Chapter 1

Wang Fu had lived a very long life one that was filled with much pain and much joy.

He had watched the rise and fall of empires he had observed great hero's come and go, keeping the items that made them stronger hidden away and protected. Fu's life was not an easy one but what he did was important, so he did it without complaint.

Master Fu had moved to Surry after Ladybug and Chat Noir had gained the knowledge of their finale powers and now where On equal footing with Papillion. Due to this, they had asked him to leave Paris to keep the rest of the miraculous safe.

However, Fu agreed that being a country away maybe the safest place for the miraculous and far out of Papplions reach; Fu had though perhaps London would be safe he was being to see the dangers. Fu was aware of the trouble brewing in the magical world and what and who is involved.

Especially one boy, whom Fu had begun to keep an eye on. Looking out the window of his new home Fu watched as a pale and painfully thin black haired boy simply took the insults and emotional pain his relatives gave him.

Fu had wondered how this child had not fully succumbed to his anger, and it was a feat that few could accomplish.

"So tell me Wayzz what do you think?" Asked Fu, looking over to his kwami.

" I think he would be an excellent chosen, he fits the criteria to many of the miraculous, " said Wayzz.

"True but which one to gift him with, he will need the miraculous help to fight that madman," said Fu looking over the options.

Unlike the Marinette who was a perfect ladybug and Adrian who was the best fit for the black cat miraculous, Harry was well suited for several of them.

The first being the horse, with the power to teleport.

The second was the Dragon miraculous which had the power of weather.

Finally was the bee miraculous with its power of subjection.

"Wayzz what do you think?" asked Fu, looking at the small turtle.

"Perhaps we should consult my fellow Kwami," said Wayzz, floating over to the concealed box. After waiting for his master to open the mystical box, Wayzz watched along with Fu as three lights began to glow, one red, one white and finally a yellow gold one.

When the light finally faded they're where three small being a Dragon, horse, and bee.

"Great Guardian how may we be of service to you?" asked Longg, the Dragon kwami.

"I have a possible chosen for you three, but I have trouble deciding which of you to bestow him with," said Fu, walking back to the widow the kwami following him

"Hmm I can feel his bravery from here but from what i can sense of his aura, I fell as thought we might clash far to often," stated Longg, looking at the boy.

"Is he Glorious and Famous," was Kalkki first question , which Fu gave a response of yes. Kaalki was going to say yes but Fu raised to his hand to silence her. "however the boy does not enjoy it and would rather stay out of the lime light outside of the mask," stated Fu, Kaalki gasped in outrage and turned around

Pollen watched the boy working out in the yard and saw how painfully thin he was, and knew this was her chosen someone that she could call her partner. But she was hesitant she had grown fond of her queen but seeing this boy she knew what she must do.

"Well Pollen what do you think," asked Fu, already knowing the answer.

"He will be a wonderful king," said Pollen, with a grin flying over to the box to grab her miraculous from the miracle box.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been mending the garden on a somewhat cold day in July; as he brushed the dirt off his hands, Harry took the time to enjoy the heat and look around the neighborhood before he got back to work.

However, as he was pulling weeds he heard the sound of screeching tires, and Harry quickly turned around and saw a car speeding down the road, he saw mother quickly pulling their children into their yards, but Harry watched as the older Chinese man who had moved in was struggling to get across.

Knowing the man wouldn't make it in time Harry quickly rose to his feet and made a mad dash to the street to help the man, once he reached the road he ran out into the street and pulled the man in the direction he came from, and the two of them landed on the ground.

After catching his breath Harry made his way to check on the older man who was struggling to get back up making his way over to the man, Harry gently grabbed his cane, and helped the man up.

"Are you all right sir," asked Harry, kneeling slightly to check on the man.

"Oh I am fine, young man, how can I ever thank you for saving my life," asked Master Fu, looking at the boy.

"You don't have to, here why don't we take you inside, we can call an ambulance to take you to the hospital," said Harry leading the man to his door, while neighbors only watched and some begin to rethink their opinion on the boy.

"That won't be needed, I'm fine, I've lived in this body long enough to know if there was something wrong," said Master Fu, with a chuckle.

After taking the man into his home, Harry and talked with him for a few moments before he had to leave to get back to his chores, giving the man one final goodbye, he failed to notice the old man place a black box in the pocket of his hoodie.

When Harry left the house with one finale goodbye and went back to the house where he continued where he left off, completely oblivious to the black box or the mystical item held within his pocket.

Later that day.

Harry was reclining in bed about to strip off his work clothes having been sent to his room with no dinner for helping that man.

'well like the old saying goes, no good deed goes unpunished' thought Harry, as he removes his jumper as he took it off and it landed on the floor, Harry could hear the distinct clatter of something hard falling to the ground, moving his jumper aside he found a black box with red symbols on the lid.

"Mr. Fu must have put this in my pocket as a thank you, what a nice man," said Harry, as he picked up the box, taking a seat on his bed Harry opened the box to see a bee comb and then a gentle yellow light.

Harry shielded his eyes and once he could tell the light was gone Harry uncovered his eyes only to see a small bee-like being floating in front of him.

"Greetings wielder I am pollen," said Pollen, eager to meet her chosen in person.

Harry could only stare at the creature for a moment before he got his wits about him again.

"Um hi, Pollen um, what do you mean wielder," asked Harry, looking at the bee as it was getting comfortable.

"wow you are taking this better then I thought," said Pollen, flying around the room before coming back to the boy and landing on his knee.

"well with what I have seen in my life nothing like this fazes me anymore," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what are you Pollen," asked Harry again looking at the small bee.

" I am a Kwami, we hold great power and knowledge which we lend to people who hold are miraculous, in your case you hold power over subjection," said Pollen, looking at the boy with a smile

"You can use this power to be a mighty hero," said Pollen, with an encouraging smile.

"I'm having a hard enough time with my life as it is, I can't want to be a hero," said Harry, looking at Pollen sadly, "I can't save anyone" whispered Harry.

Pollen sensed Harry sadness and made her way to his shoulder and began to wipe his tears and try to cheer him up.

"Harry, you would never have been chosen to wield me if you couldn't do great good with my power, and I am going to be there to help you and advice you," said Pollen, patting Harry's cheek with her tiny nub of a hand.

For the next few hours, the two would talk about everything Harry had been through and tried supporting him through it.

By the time Harry had gotten ready for bed He had placed the comb in the fridge of his hair not noticing it change shape from a silver bee to a lily, how ever Pollen saw and smiled.

'so he is my true chosen,' where Pollens final thoughts as she drifted off to sleep in the crook of Harry's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was finally free from chores for the day, so with some prodding from Pollen and hoodie for her to hide in, Harry made his way into London.

"So Pollen where should we go first?" whispered Harry, looking around London as he made his way over to the leaky cauldron.

"We should go and get some money first," said Pollen, peeking out of Harry's hood, the last time Pollen had been in London it was when a nasty human was causing trouble and the guardian had to hide in London but she hadn't been activated then.

"Gringotts it is then," said Harry walking into the leaky cauldron, feeling as Pollen began to buzz and squirm in his hoodie excited.

"why are you so excited Pollen I thought you said you have been to London before," asked Harry, kinda confused.

"yeah but that was a really long time ago and wasn't active, the last time I was active was a few months ago, and that was only three times, and was in Paris," said Pollen, looking up at Harry from her hiding spot.

"Aren't you worried they're going to need you Paris," asked Harry, kinda worried he would have to say goodbye to Pollen, it had only been a few days, but he already was very fond of the little bee.

"Not at all, besides even if they did, I would take you with me, you're my only Larva now," said Pollen with a smile, watching as Harry tapped the bricks with his wand.

"I can't just leave to help people in another country Pollen," said Harry, hiding his face as he made it to Gringotts, but just as he was going to enter Harry stopped when he saw Mrs. Weasley.

'Why is Mrs. Weasley here,' thought Harry, before getting behind her.

"And this withdrawal will be from vault 687, correct," asked the Goblin, shocking Harry.

"Yes I have the key right here," said Molly, handing the goblin Harry key.

"Yes right this way please," said the Goblin, having another goblin come and take her down

Harry was surprised mrs. Weasley was taking money out now since she only got money out if they need money for robes, but she was probably just getting a jump start on it.

Making his way up to the Goblin gave it a small bow and a hello.

"how may I help you, sir," asked the Goblin, looking at the boy.

"I would like to request to look over my vault, but I don't have my key on me," said Harry, looking at the goblin who was sneering.

"Is there any way for me to get access without my key," asked Harry politely.

"Yes, sign here please," said the goblin, handing over a piece of parchment and a pen.

Quickly signing his name on the paper, it glowed a soft white, and the goblin nodded.

"Come with me please," said the goblin taking Harry into one of the many rooms.

"take a seat please Mr. Potter," said the Goblin.

"Now Mr. Potter, may I ask why you didn't use your key," asked the Goblin.

"Because I gave it to someone, who need the money, so I wanted to see if I could get a copy," said Harry,

"normally that would not be a problem mr, Potter but it would seem their are many problems that we must address first," said the goblin, looking at the boy,

Soon the Goblin and Harry began to discuss how mrs. weasley had been taking thousands of gallons out of his account and giving it to Hermione and herself.

"I.. I just don't understand why she would do this," said Harry, holding back his emotions while the goblin frowned, at a boy who had just had his trust ripped from him.

"trust is a very precious thing mr. Potter and it would seem you placed it in the wrong place, we can undo the damage that has been done to your account but it will a small fee," said the Goblin stacking the papers.

"I want it back all of it, everything, how do I take my Lordship," asked Harry looking up at the goblin.

"you only have to accept the ring, you are emancipated due to the incident with the Goblet of Fire." said the goblin, writing something on paper and a box soon appearing on the table in a cloud of red smoke.

Harry took the box in hand and looked at the ring inside, after discussing with the goblin for a few hours more, Harry made his way out of Gringotts the first thing he did was find an alleyway to cry in, once he saw one that was mostly empty, he stood in the dark and covered his mouth and wept.

After checking the area, Pollen left the hoodie and nuzzled Harry's cheek.

"Oh honey I am so sorry," said Pollen, nuzzling Harry cheek trying to cheer him up.

"I thought they cared, I thought I wasn't alone anymore," wept Harry, holding his hands in a way for Pollen to sit in.

"what am I going to do Pollen, I can't go to Sirius, and you can't help me what do I do," asked Harry,

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Pollen got an idea.

"We're going to shop," said Pollen, looking at the boy with a grin.

"What, what are you talking about," asked Harry, wiping his eyes.

"we are going to do whatever it takes to make you feel better, and the first thing is shopping, then we are going to work on rebuilding your hive," said Pollen, she had had many queens, and kings who needed help and were in situation like Harry and the first thing to do was always to remove the infection in the hive, or in Harrys case start a new one.

"That's so stupid Pollen, how is shopping going to help," asked Harry, looking at Pollen, thinking she was ridiculous.

"It's going to take your mind off of things," said Pollen, with a small smile and paw on Harry's cheek, she may be subservient in many cases, but when her chosen needed help she was there to help.

"hehe, fine let's try," said Harry, not too confident it will make him feel better but figured it was better than sitting in a dirty alley crying.

The too got up or for one of them flew up and before making out of the alley Pollen hid away in the hoodie, and Harry walked out into the busy street.

His first stop was suggested by Pollen, leading them to a hair salon.

"Pollen, why here," whispered Harry.

"my king your hair is far from dignified, and as a bee, you must put your best foot forward, and as such you must look your best, " stated Pollen.

Harry huffed at the comment, but when he saw Pollen, he knew that he couldn't refuse not with a face like that.

"but I can't take your miraculous off, or else you'll disappear won't you," asked Harry, looking at his kwami.

"Only if you reject me, Harry," said Pollen, with a reassuring smile as Harry took the comb out of his hair, he waited to see if pollen would disappear but when he saw her smiling at him he breather a sigh of relief as he walked into the store.

"Hi welcome to trim and pierce your one stop shop for all your hair and beauty needs, what can I do for you today," asked the women at the counter.

"Um I would like to do something about my hair," said Harry, waiting for Pollen to move down into his hoodie and faze into his pocket, then he pulled his hood down.

"Oh good heaven what a mess," said the women, with a gasp of shock before she came over and gently guided Harry to a chair and looked over the mess.

"All right what are we doing shaving it off and starting over or what," asked Women already thinking of what she could do with this mess of hair.

"can you get it a more manageable length that looks nice," said Harry, looking in the mirror watching the women pull out her wand and tap his head, Harry felt a gentle tingling before he saw his hair beginning to grow till it his just below his shoulders and he saw that instead of being curly it was just wavy, then the women cut and styled different areas till it looked presentable.

"They're now it's more manageable, and it is charming, what else can I do for you dear," asked the women.

Harry looked at his reflection and thought he could see a bit more of his mum.

"No but um could you show me how to put in a bun," asked Harry, looking up at the women who did so happily.

After she was done, Harry tried doing the bun himself and smiled when he saw how nice it looked, when the women left to work on his bill, Harry took his miraculous and placed it in the bun showing only the silver bee instead of the whole comb.

"Can I interest you in any piercing today," asked the women from her place at the counter, looking down Harry could see Pollen giggle and nodded her head.

"No thank you miss," said Harry, getting up from the chair.

After paying for his hair, left the store with a small smile on his face, he may not be over what he had learned today, but he was feeling a bit better.

He made his way across the street to look in some of the shop windows but he kept getting bumped into, and this made him worry about Pollen since it was his front that was hit.

"you okay Pollen," asked Harry, once Pollen had made it back up to him, having passed into his hair bun.

"Yeah, why did I think this was a good idea, my mouth is filled with hair, kuf kuf," said Pollen, before swiftly moving to his hood which was pooled around his neck.

"Maybe I should get a bag to carry you in, I needed to replace my school one," said Harry, when he was alone, before entering trunks and bags of all occasions.

"that might help, Tiki, ladybugs kwami said her wielder does the same with her maybe it could help," said Pollen, keeping herself hidden.

Harry walked into the shop and walked over to the bag section looking at the selection of leather goods, looking for one with the right size that had something for Pollen as well. He found one that was relatively large wine red bag, it had two pockets each side, each one being suitable enough for pollen to rest in.

Harry had grabbed it off the hook, and while making sure the coast was clear had Pollen enter one of the pockets to see how it fits.

"well, how do you feel," asked Harry, quietly looking at the kwami who shook her head no.

"Its to tight despite the look of it," said Pollen, before going into the more significant portion of the bag, only to find it was way deeper than she first thought

"it's really deep in here," said Pollen, flying out of the bag and into Harry hood again.

"Must be an expansion charm," Said, Harry taking the bag up to the counter,

"Hello young man did you find everything you needed," asked the man.

"Yes but could you possibly add an undetectable expansion charm on the two side pockets?" asked Harry, wanting to have more space for pollen and his books.

"Of course young man, that will be 10 gallons," said the old man, holding his hand out where Harry deposited the money, before making his way out of the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the duo would head back to Gringotts to get some muggle money and head out to buy Harry some decent clothes.

Walking into a store Harry began to peruse the clothing racks looking for things he liked, now that he didn't need to save all his money for school Harry decided he could spend some money on proper clothes.

"So Pollen, should I be worried that people will recognize my miraculous outside of my hero form?" Whispered Harry, making sure the coast was clear as he spoke quietly to his kwami.

"No, when the miraculous where created they where given a charm to keep it from being noticed," stated Pollen.

"the Fox for example, a necklace shaped like a fox tail would be hard to hide, so it has a charm that makes it, so people pass over it, the same rule applies to mine," said Pollen, quietly flying out of the bag and pulling on the sleeve of a green shirt.

"Huh that does make sense, are you sure about this one Pollen?" asked Harry pulling the shirt out seeing it was emerald green with a few bees circling the hem.

"of course Harry you certainly have the figure for it," said Pollen, with a smile of encouragement.

Harry stopped Searching the racks for a moment to look at the small kwami, "Just how do you know that Pollen,"

"Well if I'm going to mold you into a proper bee, I need to know everything about you even your shape," said Pollen with a giggle.

"We are so having a talk about boundaries when we get back," said Harry, but his serious conversation with pollen was cut short when there was a scream from outside the store, Harry quickly turned, and the first thing he saw was the men in black masks holding guns and the people running.

"Harry I think it's time," said Pollen looking at her human, who nodded before rushing out of the store, and down the sidewalk ducking into an empty ally making sure the coast was clear Harry said the words to transform.

"Pollen Buzz on," said Harry, soon Harry could feel the magic covering him and the feeling of his clothes changing into a new suit.

In place of a grey hoodie and jeans Harry was in a yellow long-sleeved shirt his sleeves where covered in sharp V-shaped black markings and on his chest was a covering of black fuzz like any other bee, his legs where mostly yellow with the same sharp v markings, with knee high black boots with silver bees on the knee, on his where 2 translucent pieces of fabric resembling bee wings in place of his glasses was a yellow domino mask with blue bubbles over his eyes.

Once the transformation ended Harry took a moment to check his suit and activated his wings they came up and began to flutter allowing Harry to hover, he grinned at this and flew out of the alley.

"All right, everyone, we are going to do this nice and easy, our demands are simple to bring us 4 million dollars, and we let the hostages go, but for every hour we don't get it we kill one hostage simple enough," said the chief goon as he held a gun to the woman's head.

when he was going to speak again, he was bashed in the head by a yellow projectile forcing him to release the hostage, who ran for cover.

"Yeah I don't think so," said Bumblee, as he hovers above the criminals, his top spinning to create a shield.

"what the fuck is a hero doing in London," screamed a goon, as he fired the gun at Bumblebee only for it to be blocked by the spinning stop.

Dodging the bullet Bumblebee came after him kicking the goon in the head.

"I think you being here answers the question," said Bumblebee using his seeker instinct to dodge bullets and strick at the goons with the skills of how to use the top that came from Pollen.

(insert action scene)

After Bumblebee managed to tie the criminal up in his spinning top, he was surrounded by reporters.

"Are you here from Paris," asked one

"Are you following orders from ladybug and cat noir,"

"is Hawkmoth a threat to the people of London now."

Question after question was hitting Bumblee and he wasn't sure which one to answer first. but out of the corner of his visioin he saw a criminal that he had mised making running over a knife raised, ow nobody had noticed was shocking to say the least, jumping over the reporter Harry had hhis top at the ready,

"Venmon!" Bumblebee shouted, the top morphiing into a stinger as he puncutered the masked man in the chest freezing him in place.

After dragging the paralized man over to the other criminals who where still tied up in the tops infinit thread, he watched as the police arrived and made their way over to the criminals and arrested them allowing Bumblebee to retract the wire, but before he could answer their question his miraculous started to beep.

"I'm sorry I must go," said Bumblebee, he activated his wings and flew away after getting a safe distance away, he dived into an alley and after checking for cameras changed back.

"Well.. how did it go," asked Pollen, looking at the boy who was grinning.

"It.. it was great, I actually saved someone of my own free will not out of guilt or because it's expected it was my choice, and it felt good," said Harry, with a grin.

"Oh honey that's wonderful, I knew you could do that," said Pollen, flying over to nuzzle Harry cheek, but soon her stomach began to growl.

"Hungry," asked Harry, with a chuckle before reaching into his bag and pulling out a honey bunn for Pollen to devour.

"Oh Honey, you spoil me so," said Pollen, before munching on the bunn of sweetness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't owe miraculous ladybug or harry potter.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Paris, while things had begone to look up for are young bee wielder it would seem thing where being to follow a similar course with are miraculous ladybug.

Marinette was making her way through the halls of Collège Françoise Dupont, avoiding as many people as she could, why you might ask, ever since Lila Rossi had arrived and cornered Marinette and had begun to spread so many lies that almost everyone had turned against her without evidence.

She had tried exposing the liar at one point but Adrien had convinced her that her lies weren't hurting anyone, but that wasn't true she was being hurt and when she tried telling them he brushed her off, it was safe to say Marinette had gotten over Adrien real fast, and had not spoken to him since.

There where only three people in the school that still stood by her and to other the ones that did where rather surprising if you didn't know them like Marinette did.

"Marinette," shouted a voice behind her, turning around Marinette came face to face with Chloe and Marc, two of the people who stood by her that where in the school.

"Hey Chloe, I'm glad you found me I wanted you to know your dress will be ready in time, I fixed that problem I was having with the hem," said Marinette softly.

"ugh great now what exactly are you going to be wearing," asked Chloe, locking elbows with Marinette, and Marc who smiled indulging the blonde.

"Me.. But Chloe I wasn't invited," said Marinette, looking at Chloe in shock.

"Of course you are, do you really think I wouldn't have my new bestie and my moms new favorite designer with me," asked Chloe, making it loud enough for Alya and Lila to hear, which caused Alya to snarl in anger and try and make her way over but was held back with Nino and Adrien.

"But Chloe, what should I wear, I don't have anything at the ready," said Marinette, looking at her hands.

"what about that stary night inspired dress you have the basics of set assigned," said Mark, thinking on the gown back in Marinettes corner.

"that would be perfect for the Gala, nice thinking Marc," said Chloe, making Marc blush at the praise.

"But it's not finished," said Marinette, looking to the others.

"so finish then, you really should ask someone to help you manage your time nette, you would be so much better off." said Chloe, the group of three where interrupted when a siren went off, and one thought went through the trios head.

' why on earth does he call an akuma this early!' using the panic of fleeing students marinette separated from Marc and Chole so she could transform.

Soon Ladybug appeared on the scene finding the akuma a rather odd looking one, they seemed to be a solid while with black hair and eyes all over their body and when ever zapping someone they turned into something similar but only had one eye making up the entirety of the victims face.

Ladybug checked her yoyo seeing a message from vixen.

-in position ready when you are ladybug- said vixen

-will i be needed ladybug or shall i stay on standby- asked another message from tigress the newest tiger user.

-stay out of the fight for now Tigress, but be ready- replied ladybug.

-l'bouc i will need you to help me keep the victims at bay seeing as chat noir is late again- said Ladybug waiting for the goat user to appear.

-I'll be on the scene in 2 minutes ladybug busy with some of the victims who made it into College Dupount seems they can transform people to but seemed to be over shadowed by the main akuma- said l'bouc

-great to know thank you, Tigress jump in if l'bouc is busy with drowns i'll need your help-

soon ladybug was joined by Tigress who claws where out meaning she had already been in a fight

"whats the situation ladybug," asked Tigress, hand flexing as her clawed weapon appeared.

"Akuma capable of seeing everything, i think the people he zaps act as eyes for them to, avoid the beam he shoots from the eyes on his face, they transform you," said Ladybug, observing.

"also l'bouc reported the victim can be over shadowed by the akuma and that victim can shoot a beam of transforming light as well," said Ladubug.

"It would seem chat doesn't want to participate in this fight," said Tigress, a growl following her sentence.

"it looks that way kitty," replied Ladybug

After battle

"Bye bye little butterfly," said Ladybug, watching the harmless butterfly flutter away.

"pound it," said the four heroes fists meeting.

Soon they where joined by the fist of Chat Noir, grinning like he had just saved the day again.

"Great work team we-" Chat never finished his sentence before he was cut off by Tigress swiping at his cheek.

woah, hold what's up," asked Chat as he dodged Tigress.

"where were you, Ladybug could have really used your help and you don't show up till after the fight," snarled Tigress, launching another attack before being held back by Vixen and l'bouc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry was walking down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron, but harry was pulled away from his thoughts when Pollen poked his hip from her hiding place in his bag.

"what is it Pollen," asked Harry, walking into an alley.

"we have a message," responded Pollen, looking worried.

Nodding Harry made sure the alley was empty before transforming.

"Pollen, buzz on,"

Pulling the top from his hip bumblebee activated the phone feature.

'Bumblebee this is Ladybug look I know your busy, but I need your help I don't want to risk calling in the others,' said the recording.

Harry stared at his phone in shock and several questions began to fill his head, Ladybug needed his help, was he ready to face an enemy other than Voldemort, was he ready to help them.

Harry continued to mull those thoughts over in his mind then with a deep breath steeled his resolve and made his dissision.

Putting the top back Bumblebee activated his wings and took into the sky flying over London towards Private drive, diving down into the Park Bumblebee checked that the cost was clear and changed back.

Walking down the street Harry made his way to master Fu's home, after knocking on the door and hearing a come in Harry walked inside.

"ah bumblebee, how may I help you," asked Fu, placing a cup of tea in front of Harry as Pollen and Wayzz flew around them.

"ladybug needs help, I need to borrow the horse miraculous to help her," said Harry

Fu sighed, his age showing now more than ever

"I know taking the miraculous so far would be a mistake not to mention leaving the few that Ladybug would need with her limiting her options for ally's," said Fu.

"Master we both know your first priority was protecting the miraculous and Ladybug has proven you didn't make a mistake how could you have guessed she would need the help of the bee," said Harry, as he tried to sooth the man.

"you are right, I just wish I could have done more," said Fu, as he walked over to the concealed miraculous box.

"Harry Potter, take the miraculous of the horse and use its power of voyage for good to aid ally's in Paris, when the job is done you will return and give the miraculous back to me for safe keeping,"

"yes master," taking the miraculous in hand and replacing it for his own glasses.

"Greeting Harry, wonderful to see you again," said Kaalki, floating over to the boy.

"You to Kaalki, Kaalki Full Gallop," said Harry, transforming into Stallion

Harry was dressed in a brown body suit with a black back and arms and black boots stooping at his knees. His hair that was normally in a bun was let loose lengthening to past his bum being wrapped in a leather band making it resemble a tail.

Harry letting his transformation settle took a moment before unifying the miraculous.

"Pollen, Kallki unify," said Harry, clasping his hands together.

Soon yellow stripes appeared on his arms and legs and his wings took form on his back.

"good luck, and give ladybug my regards," said Fu, watching his student open a portal and leave through it.

**With ladybug**

**Ladybug pov**

"you won't win Rancher," I shouted, watching Vixen dodge the bull amok.

'chat where are you,' I thought as the Rancher loaded his blaster and took aim.

I ran and dodged for as long as I could before being trapped in an alley with nothing to grapple to.

"Dead end partner, hand over your miraculous," stated Rancher.

The blast made its way towards her before a dark shadow jumped in front of her blocking the attack.

Third pov

Bumblebee jumped down from the roof landing in front of Ladybug, blocking the blast and the using the akumas shock to his advantage kicked him backwards.

Ladybug looked up in confusion then surprise seeing Bumblebee.

"are you alright my queen," asked Bumblebee, with a look of concern.

"yes thank you, it's nice to meet you," said Ladybug, taking the offered hand and standing up.

Bumblebee and Ladybug made their way out of the alley looking for Rancher, when Bumblebee saw Vixen being kept busy by the 'bull'.

"where are the others," asked Bumblebee.

"As much as I could use the help I'm trying to keep as few active at a time as possible to so not to raise suspicion and I had hope Chat would be showing up more," said Ladybug.

"plus I needed your venom," finished Ladybug, looking sheepish.

Chuckling Bumblebee nodded," well than my first akuma and amok, on the same day no less, this should be fun," said bumblebee, getting up and spinning his top to form a shield.

"let's do this," said Ladybug, glad to see Bumblebee was ready for action and was willing to put all jokes aside.

"as much as I love watching ladybug with new hero's," said a Vixen, as she jumped over the bull that was stuck in a wall.

"especially the new bee," she said, with venom in her voice.

"vixen not now," stated Ladybug, voice firm.

"Fine, that balcony is a good spot for me to watch and cast my mirage as needed," said Vixen, getting serious.

"Good, Bumblebee keep the amok busy, but avoid using venom, I'll signal you when it's time," said Ladybug.

"this will be fun," said Bumblebee, jumping into action.

As the went on Ladybug plan was brought to life, with a signal to Vixen, the fox began to weave her mirage, while bumblebee seeing the signal took cover.

Soon the mirage did it's work the Bull attacked a wall, thinking it had managed to trap Bumblebee's under rubble and vixen unconscious near a turned over car.

As the bull turned around bees began to fly towards it and cover it blocking its vision and causing it buck and kick trying to keep the bees away from it.

Rancher turned towards his distracted ally when Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the cowboy.

"Venom!" shouted Bumblebee, piercing his top into the akumas chest freezing him place.

Ladybug grabbed the akumas belt buckle and hat, handing it to Bumblebee to destroy releasing the akuma and Ladybug releasing the amok.

"time to De-evilize,"

Bumblebee watched as the ladybug captured the corrupted feather and butterfly and released them, then watching as the miraculous cure did its job.

"wow," where the only words to come out of Bumblebees mouth.

"Pretty amazing right," stated Vixen, coming up to the Bee.

"yeah,"

"so you're the new bee," asked Vixen with a frown.

"yes, and you're the new fox," said Bumblebee, aware of Rena Rouge.

"Look I may be the new fox, and quite happy with that," started Vixen, taking her flute in hand.

"But if I learn that you abuse your power, or Pollen I am coming for you." Said Vixen raising her flute to Bumblebees chin.

"I would die first," said Bumblebee, surprising vixen.

"you and I are going to get along just fine," said Vixen, placing her hand on her hip.

"Vixen, be nice," said Ladybug, coming over having missed part of their conversation as she soothed the akuma victim.

"Don't worry Ladybug, Vixen just wants to be sure I don't abuse pollen," said Bumblebee.

"Snitch," said Vixen, punching the yellow hero's shoulder.

"Vixen," stated Ladybug looking at the fox.

"Relax Ladybug, if anything I'm glad she did shows I can trust her to be a hero if she cares about the kwamis this much," said Bumblebee, Surprising both ladybug and Vixen.

Bumblebee was about to speak further when the beeping of his miraculous caught his attention.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," said Bumblebee, activating his wings getting ready to leave.

"what's your rush, just charge feed your kwami and meet up with use," said Vixen.

"Vixen we can't ask him to do that he could have other things to do," said Ladybug

"Well yeah, but how often are we going to get the chance to talk to the new bee and work on are team work," asked Vixen, looking at ladybug ignoring the beeping of her miraculous.

"well, I didn't really have anything planned today," said Bumblebee, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess that would be a good idea plus is can fill you in on what's going on so you can report back to the Guardian," said Ladybug.

"okay where should we meet," asked Bumblebee watching the time.

"The Eiffel tower," said Vixen, "see you their guys," she said as she jumped away.

"Are you sure," asked Bumblebee, looking at ladybug.

"Yes, Bug out," said Ladybug, throwing her yo-yo and swinging away.

Bumblebee watched as the hero left before taking off himself, none having scene a figure in black glaring at them from the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't owe miraculous ladybug or harry potter.

Chapter 7

"Give up little lamb hand over your miraculous and I promise not to hurt you," mocked Bumblebee as he forced L'bouc to the ground.

L'bouc struggled and bit back, "Never," before he punched Bumblebee in the face.

"Ugh, your going to regret that u pest," snarled Bumblebee, before the voice of Vixen caught his attention.

"Yeah I don't think so Bee boy,"

"Vixen what a surprise but thanks for showing yourself, makes this easier," bumblbee said, rising from the ground and facing the fox user.

"Venom!" he shouted hoping to take out one of the more dangerous users and began trying to hit the fox but the moment he punctured the fox she burst into orange light.

"You really thought I would show myself like that," shouted Vixen, throwing her voice to sound like she was coming from all around.

Bumblebee decided too take a different appoage and tried threating the fox with her goat ally, "Show your self of the goat get it"

"Yeah, would have been a better idea if you hadn't turned away from him," said Vixen with a laugh.

"Huh" Bumblebee asked only to hit hard from the side and sent into a wall "argh we're are you show your se-" but he was cut off by the string of a yo-yo surrounding him.

Ladybug stepped out of the shadows and tightened her yo-yo, "Yeah I think where Done. Here"

Bumblebee only laughed "Ladybug you think you'll be enough to stop me on your own,"

"No but with a little help" said Vixen coming from the shadows flute raised in defence.

"And time" stated Viperion hand ready to reset time.

"We usually do," said Tigress hand wrapped around the bee miraculous ready to pull it out.

"I surrender," said Bumblbee with a smile

Ladybug smiled and retracted the wire, "Good work everybody that was a great practice,"

Vixen smiled and drapped a hand over the bees shoulder, "Yeah you've gotten a lot better at hand to hand combat bee"

Bumblebee grinned and playfully shoved Vixen off him, "Thanks,"

"Why don't you and vixen go recharge and we can go get ice cream," suggested Ladybug, interuppting the duo

"Right," nodded the duo and left to feed their kwami.

Once the duo left Ladybug began to speak to the others, "So viperion how did it go,"

"It took us about twentie retrys before we managed to stop tigress we have to work on stealth in that regard," said Viperion.

"Vixen?"

"Vixen about 17 we kept getting fooled by her mirage, shes gotten really good with them,"

"Bumblebee,"

"Bumblebee is at 14 now,"

"La bouc,"

"La bouc it took about 5-" viperion was interuppted by La Bouc excited cheer

"Sweet a new personal best," cheered La bouc.

The group was Interupted by the arrival of Bumblebee and Vixen.

Bumbebee decided to interupt the group by asking a question, "Ladybug mind if I ask why we are running these drills,"

"Well ever since the events of queen bee and hero's day I've worried about one of use possibly falling under hawkmoths control" began Ladybug.

"This is just so we can be ready to save each other as fast as possible before we do any real damage," she finished placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's a great idea," said Bumblebee, "But I have to ask.. what do we do if u fall,"

Vixen slapped Bumblebee on the back of head, "Ladybug would never fall she's to awesome,"

"But.."

"Don't worry I have a few contingency I've run by tigress and viperion should that happen," assured ladybug .

"Why not vixen, La Bouc, and I," asked BumbleBee, with Vixen nodding her head in agreement.

"The power of second chance and tigress civilian form are apart of it and I haven't worked out a plan for the three of you yet," said Ladybug blushing, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh makes sense," responded Bumblebee

"So any word from chat noir," asked Viperion, breaking the awkward silence.

"Only demands for a date and for me to have you and Bumblebb leave the team I think he's jealous," responded Ladybug sounding dissapointed.

"As much as I hate to tell you this, I'll have to tell the guardian about his behavious ive been sugar coating it as much as possible but-" Bumblebee didn't even have to finish.

"yeah I thought If I gave him time then maybe we could sort everything out but not anymore," said Ladybug, holding her shoulders.

Tigress wrapped her arms around the bug and the others soon joined in wanting to comfort their leader.

"So i have your approval to inform the master," asked Bumblebee,

With a nod from Ladybug bumblebee took out the horse miraculous and Dond it and with a shout of Kalki, Polin unify in place of bumblebee was horsefly.

After allowing himself to get accustomed to the power Horsefly nodded and with a wave of his hand and a shout of 'voyage' he opened a portal and steped through and on the other side he found his trainer, master, and his trusted friend Wang fu.

Looking up from his tea Fu was supprised to see his apprentice, "Bumblebee what brings you to my home,"

"Master, Ladybug and I think it's time that you not only meet the miraculous heroes but also be filled in fully on what's going on with your Chat Noir," said HorseFly.

"very well, wayzz shell on," said Fu, grabbing his back after transforming, they walked through the portal once again and we met by Ladybug and several confused Heros.

"evryone may i introduce you to Jade Turle guardian of the miraculous, and current turtle," said Ladybug.

"Ladybug please informs me why you feel the need to involve me with your heros," asked Fu

"And the potential loss of the black cat miraculous and why I am only just now learning of it," asked Fu, ignoring the glares from some of the heros.

Ladybug looked ashamed for a moment, "I'm sorry master we've been having difficulty contacting chat noir,"

"and as of late we have begun to suspect he may have been conpromised," said Bumblebee

Fu looked troubled as he began to run his hand through his beard, "What has lead you to believe this as far as I've been formed everything's been going well with the fight with Hawkmoth,"

"You see Master I had hoped to give chat noir more time," started Ladybug.

"I thought maybe he was just going through something, but with his recent behavior towards Viperion and Bumblebee I felt it was finally time to tell you," Finshed Ladybug.

"I see, is their anything else I should know," asked Fu, looking around

Tigress stepped forward and spoke, "He's failed to show up for any of our patrols, he's failed to come for training and he's not been helping in any of the akuma battles,"

"I've been forced to call on almost all of our allies more times than I can count, an more times than I'm comfortable with" ladybug stated looking at her teacher.

"yeah that mangy alley cat hasn't been pulling his weight, I would be surprised if he was actually helping Hawkmoth, I didn't want to tell you about the other day I thought I found a cataclysm street lamp that was trying to fall on me," said Vixen ignoring the gasp from La bouc.

"I just assumed at the time it was the fault of the Akuma, but I'm beginning to wonder if it was actually the work of Chat Noir," said Vixen

The sience that followed filled them with fear and concern,

"We are unsure of his motives anymore it's very likely that he has betrayed us," said Fu

Bumblebee could only nod his head confirming everything to the master who looked very disappointed

"Ladybug you should've informed me of this, if chat noir has not been pulling his weight and you have been keeping the balance with other heros youve put everyone at risk," said Fu

"I know master but you have to understand that," Ladybug was cut off before she could finish by fu raising his hand.

"Ladybug you are a very compassionate but there's one thing I must feel it is time I told you," said Fu, sighing

"Chat Noir isn't a true Black Cat, he was simply the best choice for the situation at the time but I would never have chosen him to become the black cat like I chose you to be the Ladybug," said Fu, shocking the team.

"what!" shouted the team, all but Bumblebee and Ladybug who both had began to suspect.

"He is not the chosen, and I feel you knew this already," said Fut

line break

Author oh snap by just dropped a bomb in the team how is everyone going to react who is going to hold the black cat and what's going on with chat a nd Adrein find out when the story continues


End file.
